best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyoncé
Beyonce Giselle Knowles-Carter is an American singer, dancer and actress. She found fame as part of the girl group Destiny's Child. Why She and Her Songs Rock #Her powerful singing voice. #Her catchy songs, such as "Single Ladies", "Crazy in Love" and "Love on Top". #Her feminist lyrical content. #Her incredible dancing. #She promotes body positivity. #She supports feminism and the LGBT community with a passion. #She has had quite a few personal struggles that her fans can relate to. #She promotes good values and healthy relationships. #She is genuinely passionate about caring for her daughter. #She is loyal to her family and tries to keep family drama out of the media. #Her immense talent is undeniable, as her singing, dancing, and acting talents have been honored with dozens of awards. #She clearly loves wigs but isn’t afraid to promote a more natural look. #Though her daughter Blue Ivy received hate for her hair, Beyoncé has never publicly responded to the inappropriate comments. #She promotes strength, independence, and healthy body in her lyrics. #She uses her social media to celebrate other cultures. #When she makes a mistake, she doesn't let that mistake bother her. She'll get right back up and keep going. #She's charitable, and has raised money for those in need. For example, she donated $7 million to a Houston charity providing "shelter, counseling, food, and health care for the homeless." #She is able to deal with problems and move on. #She never takes herself too seriously. #She is arguably a good role model for young girls and women. Former First Lady Michelle Obama called Beyoncé the perfect role model for her two daughters, Sasha and Malia. #She supported Taylor Swift during the Kanye West incident at the 2009 VMA's and even called her out to let her finish her speech that West interrupted. #Her acting in Dreamgirls and 'especially '''in Cadillac Records were positively received and while her voice acting in The Lion King live-action remake wasn't well received the soundtrack for the film that she produced and curated received positive reviews. Bad Qualities # She told her fans to harass and send death threats to Nicole Curran. Also supported transgender surgery on children one time. # She was confronted by PETA after using fur for her fashion line's clothing design. # The cover art of her single "Ring the Alarm" caused controversy due to its use of alligators. She even stated that using the animal and '''taping their mouths shut '''was ''her idea ''which is pretty much animal abuse. PETA later contacted a biologist who then wrote a letter to Beyoncé that criticized her decision. # Other than her roles in Dreamgirls and Cadillac Records, her acting is a tad mediocre, thought she was kinda funny as Foxxy Cleopatra in ''Austin Powers: Goldmember. # Depending on the listener, she can be overrated and overhyped which is something that even ''some ''of her fans have admitted. # The whole National Anthem lip-syncing incident at Barack Obama's second inauguration. Trivia *Her father is African-American, and her mother is Creole; a mix of black, European and Indigenous American descent, and Beyonce-through her mother-is a distant relative of Acadian leader Joseph Broussard. Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Pop Category:Artists Category:2010s Category:2000s Category:Actors Category:R&B Category:Dance-pop Category:Hip hop Category:Artists Lacking Sense